


Secrecy

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Day 5 - Sushi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by official art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yamamoto feels a little bit like he’s going to pass out." Yamamoto and Gokudera have something to tell Tsuna and Reborn, and Yamamoto is uncharacteristically panicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily off this official art: http://tinyurl.com/m9ncdhm

Yamamoto feels a little bit like he’s going to pass out.

“Oh no,” he manages as he makes it behind the counter, far enough from the table that Tsuna and Reborn won’t be able to hear him. He lays his hands flat on the surface, leans his weight in against the support so he can shut his eyes and breathe through some of his adrenaline. “Dad, I’m not sure I can do this.”

There’s a chuckle from behind him, a hand landing on his shoulder. “Why are you so nervous?” When Yamamoto looks up there’s a smile waiting for him, the easy confidence of his father’s support enough to push back the worst of the panic tightening his chest. “It’s Tsuna, he’s your friend. He’ll be happy for you.”

“I know,” Yamamoto says, attempting a smile. It doesn’t quite catch, falls back into the flat-line fright he’s been struggling with for the last hour of nervous anticipation. “He’s going to be so shocked though. What if he hates us for not telling him sooner?” He looks away, back at the counter where his fingers are curling tight on the edge as if it will give way and reveal the reassurance he wants. “What if he hates us for dating at all? What if he doesn’t want to speak to us again?” Yamamoto takes a breath, hears it stick into the beginning of hyperventilation in his throat. “If Tsuna doesn’t approve then Hayato…”

The hand at Yamamoto’s back slides sideways, the weight of his father’s arm pressing against his shoulders as the other pulls him in closer. “It’ll be fine,” he says, the words warm with all the certainty of adulthood. “Tsuna’s your friend. He’ll be happy that you’re happy together.” Another chuckle, this one against the top of Yamamoto’s head. “Like I’m happy for you.”

Yamamoto has to laugh at that. It’s shaky and weak, but it still loosens some of the knot in his chest, makes it easier to tip sideways and press against the support of his father’s shoulder. When he takes a breath, he thinks he might be able to breathe again, at least semi-normally. “Thanks, dad.”

“Anytime.” His father lets Yamamoto free, moves to procure the cups of tea that are ostensibly en route to the table where the others are waiting. They are definitely  _not_ just an excuse for Yamamoto to collect himself before simultaneously coming out to Tsuna and admitting to a months-long relationship with Gokudera Hayato. He’s not sure if reflecting on it makes him more nervous or calmer; on the one hand, he really can’t even make a guess at Tsuna’s reaction, and the possibilities are terrifying however unlikely they may be. On the other hand, thinking about Gokudera invariably makes him flushed and pleased, brings a smile to his lips in even the most dire of circumstances, and this is no exception.

“There,” his father says as he sets down the third cup on the tray. “You already have your drink, right?”

“Yep,” Yamamoto says, reaches out to pick up the tray with both hands in consideration of the tremble of adrenaline still insistent under his skin.

“Takeshi.” Another touch, a hand clasping at his shoulder. When Yamamoto looks up his father is watching him, eyes soft with understanding, and his smile is pure comfort.

“He’s not going to leave you,” he says without context, offering the words like a balm. Yamamoto’s breath rushes out of him in relief, his reaction too immediate to collapse under the question of how his father can be so certain. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Yamamoto says, takes his father’s optimism in place of his own unusually absent faith in the future, and heads back to the table.

“I’ve got the tea,” he announces as he comes back into earshot. Gokudera turns towards the sushi as Yamamoto approaches, reaches out for a bite as he moves, until Yamamoto can’t get any kind of a read off the other’s expression for the angle of his shoulders. “One for everyone.”

“Yamamoto!” Tsuna says, sounding startled like he’s forgotten the other boy was coming back over but beaming like it’s the best kind of a surprise. “Congratulations!”

Yamamoto stops, blinks, looks from Tsuna’s grin to Reborn’s knowing smirk to Gokudera’s shoulders. “What?”

“Gokudera-kun told us,” Tsuna says, glancing at Gokudera. “About you and him.”

“You looked like you were gonna be sick,” Gokudera cuts in without looking up, his voice layered into familiar rough edges. He’s still not looking up. “There was nothing to worry about, I told you.”

Tsuna is smiling still, his eyes wide and bright and delighted. “I’m so glad!”

Yamamoto’s answering smile comes immediately, riding on the sharp huff of relief that sags all the tension out of his shoulders. “Oh good.” He shifts the tray to one arm, reaches out for a cup with a hand shaking with relief instead of panic, now. “I thought you’d be mad.”

“What?” Tsuna blinks, shakes his head vigorously. “No, no, I think it’s great! I mean, I had no idea, but--”

“That’s because you’re No-Good Tsuna,” Reborn cuts in as Yamamoto sets the cup down alongside Gokudera’s elbow, his fingers brushing the other boy’s sleeve. “That intuition of yours is wasted most of the time.”

“Hey!” Tsuna protests. Yamamoto laughs, sets another cup in front of the other boy as Tsuna fixes Reborn with a glare. “What was I supposed to be noticing?”

“They’ve been obviously infatuated for months,” Reborn declares, reaching to take Tsuna’s cup of tea for himself. “Don’t you use your eyes for anything?”

“That’s not fair!” Tsuna wails. Yamamoto sets the last cup down at Tsuna’s elbow again, moves away to set the tray down while Tsuna is still arguing with Reborn. His father is leaning over a fish, all his attention apparently on the knife in his hands, but when Yamamoto starts to move he says, “You can leave your apron too,” without looking up.

Yamamoto hesitates. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” His father looks up, gestures around the nearly-empty restaurant. “I can handle this myself. Go and have a good time with your boyfriend and your friends.”

Yamamoto can feel his smile spread warm all across his face, linger while he ducks out of the apron and lays it across the counter alongside the tray. “Thanks, dad.”

Gokudera doesn’t look up as he comes back to the table, reaches for another bite of sushi with apparent unconcern when Yamamoto drops down to sit on the bench alongside him. But Yamamoto’s only just reaching for his milk when there’s movement, the bump of a knee against his, and when he looks sideways Gokudera is watching him. Yamamoto stares back for a moment, just long enough to see the very corner of Gokudera’s mouth quirk into a smile; then Gokudera’s looking away, and Yamamoto looks back at Tsuna, feeling like he might levitate clear off the ground with the warm relief bubbling in his chest.

It’s a few minutes later that Gokudera clears his throat and sets his chopsticks down, grumbling something about still being hungry as a cover to let his hand slide under the table and close against Yamamoto’s wrist, trail over the wristband to match the one half-hidden in the sleeve of his jacket. Yamamoto knows better than to say anything out loud -- he just turns his hand up in silent offering of his fingers for Gokudera’s hold -- but when he looks over at Reborn he’s met with a dark stare and a smirk that says this didn’t get past the other either.

Yamamoto grins back. There’s relief warm in his chest, gratitude for Tsuna’s easy acceptance and Reborn’s lack of surprise, but most of all he’s smiling for the simple pleasure of Gokudera’s hand in his, the warmth of the other boy’s skin pressed against his without even the shape of secrecy to hold them apart.

He doesn’t intend for them ever to be apart again.


End file.
